


(A)Stray

by DaWritingDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois has amnesia, Chloé Bourgeois has issues, Chloé Bourgeois-centric, F/F, Kwami & Miraculous Lore, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Platonic Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Tikki and plagg are two sides of the same coin, Worldbuilding, kwamis aren't just gods, they are beings of their power, they had champions and all that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWritingDragon/pseuds/DaWritingDragon
Summary: After the end of Queen Wasp, Chloé Bourgeois has suddenly disappeared from Paris. No warning, no letter, nothing taken. She was just… Poof, gone.In another place, far away from France. A certain blond wakes up, bloodied and bruised but clearly alive. Hair whiter than normal, senses a bit too enhanced, memories blurry and the whispering of someone else.She’s confused, she’s lost and she keeps remembering this girl whenever she closes her eyes and all she wants is to just be with her beloved again but what can you do when all you remember is a feeling and her name?A few months later when she arrives in Paris to help accompany her employers, she sees her and she remembers.But nothing is as it seems and things were never simple, especially for one like her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 34
Kudos: 184





	1. Ghost of Her

She remembered a time, a time where she was all alone in a bleak lonely world. Watching as the days drifted by, watching with only the sound of her own breathing as her company.

She remembered a time where she was wearing white, all white with only one colour that stood out. On her wrists, was a red ribbon that was worn, torn but that didn't matter to her. What mattered was that it was _hers._

She remembered a time, where there was more to her world than emptiness and nothing. Where there are more shades than simple white, black and blue.

She remembered a time where she would stare into those beautiful bluebell eyes. Where she would grab those smaller warm hands and melt whenever the shorter girl would pull her into a kiss. Affection was something she wasn't usually given. Having it _initiated_ would cause her to feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Now? There's no one here except for her, no one to do those kinds of things with anymore. She was all alone.

She remembered a time where she actually felt something more than anger to the world. Remembered a time where she was so happy, so content with what _they_ had. Content with the hugs. Content with the simple cuddles, content with having simply _her_ being around.

She remembered a time where she wasn't so **_cold._ ** Where she once felt _her_ warmth that always seemed to help her sleep at night but now? It's gone. Drifting past her, leaving her alone with _her_ nowhere to be found. 

She remembered a time where she found a pair of red earrings after going to the memorial for the millionth time. Despite it still being in its deactivated state, she could recognise it anywhere. It was pure luck, her kicking something a bit too hard at that moment. Then she caught sight of colour for the first time since this whole situation had started.

She remembered herself cradling it with her hands. The earrings so small on her large hands, reminding her so much of its recent owner. Her breath hitched, realizing that she now has a physical reminder of her late beloved.

She remembers blue; blue eyes of her lover and her hands shook as she placed on the miraculous. Fingers instinctively ready to turn it to ashes, a thought that came up due to the remains of the Akuma's influence. But her body stopped her claws, as if knowing that the piece was the last remaining thing they had of _her._

She remembers a time, where _she_ told her about what the two miraculous can do when United. A warning, telling her the consequences of such an action.

She remembers the disappointed look and a shake of the head of a god. The sight makes her pause for a moment, her mind reminding her of the price of doing so.

_("I would do anything for you,_ **_anything._ ** _Even if I were to turn against the world. It wouldn't care as long as I have you.")_

It was a slow process. She had thought that the legend was false, something spread for no reason. Then the voices happened and everything began to spiral downward.

She remembers herself going mad. Mad in laughter. Mad in finally feeling _something._ Mad at the thought that she could now do _anything._ Then it all drains away when she catches sight of red. Suddenly, she's back to a reality where _she's_ gone and she's left all alone in a barren world where such power has no use. What use is having absolute power when you have no one to spend it on?

She remembers making a wish. Her eyes closed as she remembered everything about _her._ From the happy smile to the giddy laugh to the feeling she had always felt around her.

She remembers feeling the world. No- the **_universe_** twists in her favour. With every thought she had conjured, everything seemed to bend and she wishes. 

She wishes to be back with _her_ once more, to be there for _her._ To be the one that is strong, the one that loves and makes her dearest the happiest she can be until the end of time. Protect her like she had done from before, through any means necessary.

Next thing she knew, she remembered no more.

But she remembers Marinette and that's all that matters.


	2. Months 1-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are consequences

**[One week since she had awoken]**

She had always felt _off,_ as if something was missing. No… not something, some _one._

_(Marinette.)_

She knew Marinette. The prettiest girl with such a happy smile and warm hugs who really _really_ likes hamsters for some reason. She has a sense of justice and loves to do what is right. Which is ironic considering the number of times she kept on stealing her clothes. She also turns this beautiful red whenever she is complimented or praised. She also liked being held after a busy or stressful day.

She knew so much of Marinette but she didn’t at the same time. Her full name? No idea. Her family? Nada. Her friends? Nothing. Even the way she _looked_ was something she couldn’t grasp. All she could remember was gorgeous blue eyes and that was it, much to her frustration.

It was a pain to finally remember how Marinette looked for one second then gone the next. So she took up drawing so she could finally have a picture of how she looked, it wasn’t like she had much to do in this dinky room she was confined in.

She looked up from the sketchpad she requested, pencil not slowing from its shading as her cyan eyes met green ones. Once she realized that it was just him, she refocused back to her drawing with a nod for a greeting.

This guy was Felix, the son of the woman who found her. He usually came to ‘visit’ so to speak, by visit she meant, just sitting next to her bed with a book and a coffee in one hand. A chair was heard scraping next to her and he sat down, comfortable silence then came forth. Showcasing that this clearly wasn't the first time they hadn't done this routine.

He wasn’t so bad, she supposed. She didn’t exactly feel like talking and so did he and it clearly showed in their interactions. So there they were, just sitting with each other’s company. Sometimes she’d even have his mother come and visit, bringing in tea and conversations filled with calm smiles yet fragile eyes.

From time to time, whenever she’d look at Felix from the corner of her eye. She’d see someone else, a boy with a similar face but so much more expressive. Hair that was clearly messier compared Felix’s neatly combed back hair, green eyes that seemed to gleam with emotion compared to Felix's cold and stoic then she’d blink and it’s just Felix.

She wondered if the boy was any important with a furrow of her brow. Then she shrugged, if she didn't remember his name, clearly he wasn't important. She placed this info to the back of her mind though, just in case.

_(A puzzle_ _was found_ _, most of the pieces_ _were lost_ _and she didn’t know how to start but she had an idea so that was good for now.)_

**[A month since she had awoken]**

She huffed, a hand brought up to rub her leaking and probably broken nose as she slouched next to a wall. Arms aching but it didn't stop the flash of satisfaction that settled into her gut.

She knew that Marinette didn't like unnecessary or unjustified violence. She was something akin to a pacifist after all and just because her beloved wasn't here doesn't mean she could go behind her wishes. That was insensitive and she'd rather not be that.

But this was self-defence! They were going to be mugged, Marinette would understand, right?

She hoped so, her beloved could get rather pissed whenever she didn't listen.

“Such a brute,” Felix commented and she glanced towards him out of the corner of her eye. He was leaning on the entrance of the alleyway, not a hair out of place and clothes still cleanly pressed. A large contrast to her messy hair and wrinkled clothes, it's what happens when one gets into a fight.

“Did you forget that this brute was the one that saved you from being mugged?” she shot back, pulling up the collar of her shirt up to her nose as she straightened herself. Making her way to the taller male. Luckily she wore the signature black of the Graham De Vanily family so it wasn’t like the blood was obvious. She'd rather not be in some suspect list for murder because she had someone else's blood on her.

Their once silent truce from before now gone the moment they had gotten used to each other, now it's just _this_.

Felix scoffed, arms crossing across his chest. “I could’ve taken him and with less mess too.”

She nodded assuredly, making him believe that 'Yes, he could've but she has a job to do' as she tried to straighten her clothes, patting down her hair as she stood by her charge. She wasn't really this messy, at least she was sure that she wasn't but the way she just fought felt _right_ somehow.

She stared down at the baton Madam Amelie gave her when she had decided to accompany Felix for the day. Her hand tightening around the wrapped grip. Using it had been both familiar and wrong at the same time, the form was correct but the weapon- it just didn’t feel like it was _hers._

_(A piece came into mind, she didn’t know where to place it so she set it to the side.)_

“I know but I owe your mother for what she had done for me.” Her eyes flickered to the unconscious body that laid at the end of the alleyway. “Did you call the police?”

Felix nodded, unconsciously puffing out his chest in achievement. "Of course, who do you think I am?"

"A pest," was her obvious statement, her lips tugging up as she walked past him so she could see whether or not a cop car was nearby. Her head poked out, looking around with a keen eye. None, understandable considering that they had gone to a secluded place.

Her eyes caught sight of a pet shop nearby and she patted the pocket of her trousers. Wondering if she should buy Marin (her pet hamster) some treats. When she noticed the incoming sirens, she decided to do so. 

As she was starting to make her way to the shop, she heard the irritating stomping of her charge trailing after her. Well... Not exactly stomping, he’d probably say that that wasn’t dignified enough. So more like angry 

"Where are you going?" He queried, his feet tapping on the floor when he managed to stand in front of her.

She tilted her head towards the shop, slipping past him and towards her target.

"Hey- Don’t ignore me!" He sputtered from behind her.

She ignored him but she didn't stray that far away, just a step ahead so he could catch up.

**[One month and two weeks since she had awoken]**

She stood in a fancy room, face blank as she stared at the people passing by. She was in uniform, a simple button-up, tie, slacks and a jacket with the Graham De Vanily logo stitched onto the cloth above her heart. All in various shades of the house’s signature shades of black and grey, a large contrast to her ash-blond hair.

She was in some party, her employer Amelie had decided to make her watch over her son Felix as her first assignment. Something about fencing champions? She knew that Felix played in tournaments but she didn't know that he played so much that he was actually invited to parties specially made for them.

Her charge was next to her, chatting away with some random guy and she would have continued

She tilted her head, catching sight of familiar dark hair with blue highlights just passing by and she _remembers_ _._

_(A girl with similar hair flashes into her mind, a piece of the puzzle_ _is found. She watched with keen eyes as it laid_ _in place, her brows furrow realizing that it laid crooked, so similar but so wrong at the same time_ _. She frowns and removes it but remembers how it looks for next time.)_

She swallows her saliva in an attempt to remove the sudden tightness of her throat. A burst of hope filling her and she was now hyperactive of the girl from across the room. The girl who looked shockingly similar to the girl in her dreams, to **_Marinette._**

Someone subtly shoved their elbow into her side. A glance to the side showcased that it was Felix who had done so. A raised brow and a teasing glint in his eyes as he tilted his head towards the girl's direction. His companion was gone, already walking away.

She nodded, not bothering to hide her interest and the corners of his lips quirked up. Next thing she knew, she was 'politely' dragged towards the girl who stood next to a woman who is most likely her mother. As she got closer, she started to notice even more details and her eyes narrowed. The shade of hair was similar, the face and body were similar but it was wrong.

_Wrong_.

Her brows furrow, a feeling of _something_ settling in her gut when she and Felix stopped in front of them. Red and black is what the girl in front of her wore but it didn't feel right.

_Not_ **her** , this isn't **her**. 

_Not_ **_Marinette._ **

Slight disappointment swells inside her but she didn't let it show as that would be rude. She instead settles with a smile, gloved fingers reaching and holding the girl's own. Her body bending down, lips ghosting against knuckles.

They may not look similar but what if it was Marinette? She had been gone for some time after all maybe her eyes were simply fooling her?

"May I know the name of the girl who caught my eye?" She queries, straightening herself from her once slightly bowing position. Her hands now fully encasing the shorter girl's smaller ones.

**_Wrong._ **

_Too wrong, not the right size, not the same feel. Not_ **_hers._ **

The girl looked confused and she finally focused on the eyes that hid behind dark bangs. She couldn't stop the slight feeling of dismay when she caught sight of the colour. Her smile slipping before it was forced back into place, barely noticeable but clearly there.

They weren't blue.

**[Two months since she had awoken]**

She always had weird dreams, the kind of dreams that were so vivid in your head that then slips away.

Some were with her sitting next to her beloved, her surroundings and background so hazy and vague. While this may dismay most, she had already gotten used to such actions. Simply settling with writing what she could remember into a notebook.

Then there were the ones where she sees herself vaulting over a sparkling city at night. A hand reaching for someone in red and black spots through the rooftops as the wind whistles past her.

These were the ones that confused her the most due to the inconsistent consistency. Sometimes she'd wear black for one second then white the next where she stood all alone, the lady in red nowhere in sight.

She didn't like those kinds. She would always wake up. Chest a bit too tight. Eyes wide open and this emotion that kept on trying to claw itself to the surface.

Due to these odd dreams, she had sketchbook after sketchbook filled to the brim with drawings of what she could remember.

Half were filled with a simple sketch of herself sitting next to her beloved. Whose face is still in progress much to her dismay but she could capture the smile. The slight glitter in her eyes, she just couldn't help but see that it was wrong in some places. 

The other half was filled with her and the lady in red. Compared to the drawings of herself and her beloved, where the lines were light and sketchy. Then the ones with her and the lady in the red were the complete opposite. Always ready for something, with dark lines and rigid spikes to showcase movement.

She wondered what their relationship was and why the lady in red was so familiar. Maybe a childhood show with her as one of the main characters?

She flipped to the next page and her eyes caught sight of a sketch of herself. This would be normal and she would have continued on if it weren't for how different this one was. This one wasn't clad in dark strokes of the pencil but was instead coloured in a lighter shade with no beloved and no lady by her side like most sketches.

She was just standing alone.

Her brows furrowed, her grip on the page tightening as her eyes narrowed onto the page.

She didn't remember drawing this. Her eyes took in the sketchy yet somewhat detailed background. Showcasing a view of a broken tower, drowned buildings and a shattered moon with herself standing in the middle of it all, her back to the viewer.

_What caused such destruction?_ Her mind questioned.

She flipped to another page and it was the same as before, light shades over ‘herself’ and a darker broken world made of deep strokes around her. This time, she was in a ledge. Another flip of the page, it was herself once more and another and **_another._ **

_No lady and Marinette in sight, so different from the rest of her drawings._

_When did I draw this?_

She turned the page, her eyes turning a contemplative. This was the drawing she had finally had someone other than her and it wasn’t Marinette, no- it was the lady in red. Her grip on the paper was tight, her eyes drawn onto the silhouette of the lady, watching as she ‘herself’ reached out to her in that one page.

_Who are you?_

_(Two pieces_ _were found_ _and she didn't know where it would go. So she settled with placing it to the side not knowing that they_ _were connected_ _with how different the two are.)_

**[Two months and a week since she had awoken]**

After discovering those sketches she had made. Those dreams of herself being in that broken world had been much more consistent. But the moment she had tried to remember _what_ it was or what she was doing, it was gone. Disappearing to the wind like the ashes that laid on the palm of her hand.

There was one constant thing in those dreams of hers, a word that she could always remember.

**_“Cataclysm…”_** she stated just as her mind supplied the phrase. Eyes widening in wonder when something glowed on her hand. A sphere levitated on the palm of her hand, dark miasma exiting the ball of disintegration and the feeling of the **_end_** was felt.

It freaked her out at first, that is until she realized how _right_ it felt, like she had done it before. Then she realized that she had, in her dreams.

Maybe it wasn’t just a childhood show after all?

**[Three months since she had awoken]**

She was dreaming once again but instead of the routine scenes of her playing chase or her relaxing by her beloved. She was instead standing in some kind of dome.

She couldn't move, her movement stiff and not controlled by herself.

Not a dream then, but a **_memory._ **

_“Sugarcube,”_ she felt herself speak, the words spilling out of her mouth and she was staring down at someone. Her sight blurry but she could see someone clad in red standing a few feet away, their back to hers. “Listen i get that you’re mad but- _”_

She stepped forward, a hand reaching to hold Sugarcube and pull her to a hug but she stopped when she saw them flinch and that in turn made her flinch. Remembering just how destructive she is.

Her hands dropped to her sides and she felt her ears and tail droop, especially when she didn’t get an answer.

“I… I know that I shouldn’t have let my champion use my powers but- but I had no choice!” desperation seeped into her voice. “We were just so angry and you were in _danger-”_

“Stop!” they shouted. The one in red turning towards her and she stepped back when she saw the anger targeted towards them.

(Wrong, she wasn't supposed to direct that towards me.)

**_“Stop._ ** Stop trying to justify what you’ve done Plagg!”

Plagg? Was that her name?

“-You know that i was in no danger, you were just mad because Sazz’s champion was courting my own!”

A mixture of a hiss and a growl escaped her lips and she bared her teeth, glaring down at Sugarcube. Anger and disappointment welling inside her at the assumption. What she had just witnessed, It wasn't _courting._

“He should’ve known not to enter me and my champion’s territory! They were already marked but he kept on _pushing.”_ Her eyes narrowed, a snarl in her lips. “Sazz had already warned his champion, it wasn’t my fault that he doesn’t know boundaries and crossed the line.”

“They aren’t us Plagg! Stop trying to influence their relationships!” Sugarcube argued, coming close enough to strike her in the face.

“You’re wrong Tikki! This isn't just about us! This isn't just about _relationships.”_ Her hands clenched, itching to punch someone but the only one in this place was Tikki and she didn't want to hurt Tikki. “You didn’t see the fear in your champion’s eyes when Sazz’s bastard had cornered her that one night, you didn’t see because you _weren’t_ ** _there_** ** _!”_** Her voice was starting to turn unrecognizable, the pitch deepening into a mixture of a hiss and growl. Her tail bristling, body thrumming with anger.

“Plagg?” Sugarcube questioned, stepping back noticing that something was wrong.

She stepped forward, her focus all on Tikki. “I may play around but I am reasonable with the powers I am giving my champions. It wasn’t _my fault that_ **_your champion_ ** **_being taken_ ** **_without her consent is reasonable enough to turn the aggressor into nothing but dust_ ** **_!”_ **

Tikki didn’t answer, the shock obvious, looking clearly taken aback.

"The guardian is already informed of the situation," Tikki stated and a growl erupted from the back of her throat at the mention.

**_"As if I care,"_** she uttered out, fists clenched. **_"You may care for these mortals but their..._** **_arrogance._** A ** _cting as if they could control_** ** _us_** ** _with their petty jewellery-"_** she clicked her tongue and begrudgingly stopped, noticing the distress leaking out of Tikki and she sighed.

She continued to glower down at her beloved before huffing and looking away. Noticing that she had a few more minutes before her chosen one would awaken.

**“You and your champion may be the keeper of us born and gifted with destruction, but you aren't** ** _theirs._ ** **So I'll do it instead because** **clearly** , **those guardians don't know what they're doing."** She waited for a reaction and frowned when she didn't receive any. **"You may like to see the best in everyone but don’t try to see the best in the worst of the worst.”** With that she disappeared, leaving Tikki alone with her thoughts.

She shot up with a gasp, her eyes wide as she stumbled out of her bed, placing a hand into her nightstand to balance herself.

  
  


It was dark, clearly showing that it was still nighttime. Her covers were thrown and strewn about, clearly kicked away in her panic.

If she had looked in the mirror, she would’ve seen two glowing eyes in the place of her own.

_Champions? Keepers? Born with destruction?_

A jolt of pain shot through her head and she gritted her teeth when she could already feel bits of her dream drifting away.

She rushed to her desk, grabbing onto the nearest book. Fingers gripping the edges of the paper to flip into a page and quickly scribbled down what she could remember. But it was already too late, most of what she had just learnt already slipping away to the wind.

But not all is lost as she managed to remember a name, a name that is oh so familiar to her.

**_Plagg._ **

**Access Month's four to eight?**

**{Yes} {No}**

**[Yes]**

**Processing order...**

**Access denied.**

**Reason: You do not have clearance to access month's four to eight.**

**Present Time available.**

**Proceed to Present Time?**

**{Yes} {No}**

**[Yes]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone confused, Marinette and her class's present age is 15-16 .
> 
> Which meant that Ladybug and Chat got their miraculous at the age of 14. Chloe is missing at the age of 15 in October a year after that, she went missing fo eight months and comes back at may of the next year when Felix and Amelie of the Graham De Vanily family go visit the Agreste's


	3. Another peice

**[Two days before the second year anniversary of Emelie Agreste’s disappearance.]**

“Chloe?”

Chloe tilted her head, her cyan eyes meeting the green ones of Madam Amelie’s. 

“Yes?” she questioned, straightening her already straight posture and tilting her head. “What is it that you need, Madam Amelie?”

The older blond had a smile on her face before she gestured towards the closed entrance to Felix's room.

"Is everything needed already packed?"

“Yes ma’am, everything is already packed,” Chloe stated with a nod, pushing herself off the pillar she was leaning on. She pointed a gloved thumb towards the door, a questioning look on her face. “Do you need me to call Felix for you?”

Madam Amelie waved it away, her lips quirking up into a wider smile. “That isn’t needed, Chloe.” her green eyes glanced towards her son’s bodyguard. “Did _you_ also pack for a week?”

Chloe blinked, a bit confused at what she had heard.

“Erm… No, ma’am. I didn’t know that I had to also pack for myself,” she stated, a bewildered look on her face wondering what her employer meant.

Madam Amelie pursed her lips with a brow raised. “Didn’t i tell you to pack yesterday?”

An embarrassed look appeared on Chloe’s face, the tips of her ears turning red showcased her embarrassment. She didn’t remember Madam Amelie telling her this.

“I believed that you were only talking to Felix...” she trailed off, her eyes glancing elsewhere with an awkward look on her face. “You two were going to Paris for family business, yes? So i assumed…”

Madam Amelie’s face twisted slightly, looking a bit sad before her lips tugged up to a beautiful smile, her hand reaching out to caress the side of Chloe’s face. The younger blond wasn’t that affected, already used to how affectionate the remaining Graham De Vanily family are. It was odd at first with how aloof the mother and son were but after eight months of living and working for them, she knew how to understand them.

“Chloe, you are part of the family.” Chloe glanced away when she heard what Madam Amelie had stated, her ears burning even redder. The older blond giggled and Chloe ducked her head, a frown (smile) in her face.

Madam Amelie’s hand messed with Chloe’s ash-blond locks and she turned even redder when she felt a rumble of content escape from the middle of her chest and she watched as Madam Amelie’s smile grew at the familiar sound.

“I’ve always known that you were a bit of an oddball,” a heavenly bell of laughter escaped the older woman. “It’s what happens when you literally crash into my backyard all those months ago.” the smile turned a bit sombre, eyes holding an emotion that Chloe didn’t want to place. “Then after all you’ve done for us, I realized something that you just aren’t an oddball.” What she said next was stated so earnestly that Chloe could feel the red from her ears travel to her cheeks. “You’re the oddball of the family of Graham De Vanily and Felix and I love you for it.” Amelie stepped back, her tone chipper as she waved her finger in a ‘no no no’ motion. “No take backs! You’re stuck with us ‘Lee!”

Chloe begrudgingly allowed her neck to stop ducking into her shirt and gave Madam Amelie a smile, what she got for that was a squeal and her cheeks being squeezed and being coo’ed over about how ‘adorable’ and ‘cute’ she was whenever she was showing emotions

This continued until Felix stepped out of his room with a cup in hand, the first thing he saw was his mother just fangirling over his ‘bodyguard/sister’ who looked like she was enjoying the affection but had no idea on how to reciprocate so she settled with smiling and nodding. His eyes met the panicking cyan of Chloe’s, begging for help and you know what he did? He smirked before bringing his empty mug to his lips, watching with a smirk on his face.

“Mada- Madam Amelie-” Chloe managed to utter out from the hugs she got. “Felix has arrived-” she didn’t need to continue and the next thing the only boy knew, he was brought into the hug with a happy mother in the middle gushing about how adorable her ‘children’ are.

Felix glared at Chloe from the corner of his eye but the begrudgingly happy tilt of his lips ruined the image and Chloe just shrugged in a _what can you do_ gesture. He just huffed and looked away, cheeks red as he subtly smacked the girl by the back of her head. The indignant look he was given made his lips turn into a noticeable smile.

“You’re lucky that I actually enjoy your company…” He muttered beneath his breath, knowing that the other blonde could hear him with her enhanced hearing and when Chloe’s eyes flickered in his direction, he knew that she got it.

The happy small smile on her face made the sudden group hug worth it.

_____________________________

  
  


**[Present day, takes place during the second year anniversary of Emelie Agreste’s disappearance. Outside the Agreste Compound.]**

Chloe’s eyes sparkled when Felix managed to make the pen he was holding disappear, she knew that it was just a sleight of hand, a simple movement but it didn’t stop her from feeling amazed.

Felix huffed, subconsciously puffing his chest out in achievement, his lips tugging up into a smirk as he glanced towards the other blond. She had _magic_ and yet she was amazed by a simple trick? If it was anyone else he’d be insulted but considering that she had lived with his family for eight months already made him used to her complex but simple tastes.

The two blondes were standing by the door, the matriarch of the Graham De Vanily family had already gone on first to greet the Agreste’s leaving the two younger blonds behind to wait.

“Hey... Felix,” started Chloe, her brows furrowing as the only indication that she was worried. “Why are you wearing black? It’s May.”

Felix’s answer made Chloe feel a bit sheepish. “It’s the same reason why you’re also wearing black.” his eyes rolled. “It’s the family’s colours.”

Before Chloe could retort, they heard the matriarch of the Graham De Vanily call out to them causing their once joking and slightly expressive expressions to wash off leaving both of their faces as blank as a brick wall as they stared at the entrance.

“Come on in~”

They stepped up to the door and realized that there was only space for one person to pass and they glanced at each other with a raised brow. A battle began to rage in their eyes once they had noticed the obstacle.

She nodded towards the door, he shook his head, she nodded even harder and he shook his head with the same amount of strength. Both of them glaring at each other, trying to make the other go in first.

However Chloe had the upper hand since she was half a step behind the male, she had managed to subtly shove him forward much to her glee and he quickly straightened himself and walked forward in an attempt to show that him nearly tripping was on purpose.

“Felix?” she heard someone ask as he stepped forward and she followed close behind slipping past them, noticing that he went for a handshake but was instead pulled into a hug. “It’s good to see you again!”

Chloe smirked and stepped next to Madam Amelie, both blonds sharing a glance. Chloe’s eyes then went elsewhere, scanning the area contemplatively and noticing that the guy that looked alot like Felix but messier?... was staring at her with an odd look on his face.

“Aww~ They look just like twins! Don’t they Gabriel?” Madam Amelie stated fondly, her hands held together with a smile. “Do you remember where they had so much fun pretending to be each other?” She tilted her head. “Once they had you and Emelie fooled for an entire weekend!” she laughed, clearly enjoying the memory and Chloe couldn’t stop the fond smile from appearing in her face.

“I won’t be fooled the second time,” This Gabriel said and Chloe realized that this must be their… uncle. He looked constipated, she noticed with a raised brow as she hanged from the back, her arms crossed as she leaned on a nearby pillar.

“Hello uncle,” Felix said, a hand pushed forward for a handshake and a furrow on his brow. 

A beat of silence before Madam Amelie grabbed onto Felix’s shoulders and squeezed them in reassurance. His hand fell but his eyes were still focused on their uncle, a tinge of anger in them and she shook her head, he was probably insulted because he didn’t even bother to go and take it.

_“Felix,_ you know that your uncle has never been the physical sort,” she recalled, _unlike us_ was left unsaid and she pulled away to glance at their uncle’s back, towards his folded hands and Chloe noticed the gleaming silver ring in his ring finger.

_So that’s where it was..._

“Aww, how sweet! You’re still wearing your wedding band.” Madam Amelie’s tone changed and she straightened herself to stand in front of Gabriel, the happy look on her face contrasting her rapidly cooling eyes. “You must have Emelie’s too, I imagine. You never reply to my message about that.” she poked him in the chest, the smile dropping and turning into a frown and her tone turned stern. “I’d still like to get the rings back you know.”

Chloe and Felix shared a glance and nodded, they now knew where one of them were, they just had to find a way to _take_ it.

“These rings are obviously very special to me,” Gabriel stated, his brows furrowing and was that a tinge of annoyance behind those framed eyes?

“And they’re very dear to me too, Gabriel.” Madam Amelie replied, a blank look on her face. “Those jewels have always been in the Graham De Vanily family, not the _Agreste’s.”_ She finished with a smile.

Gabriel looked like he swallowed a lemon for half a second but then his blue eyes met Chloe’s from the back and she gave a nod in greeting, ignoring the rather odd look that crossed his face. Her brow rose, was there something on her face? She looked down on herself, she was wearing her uniform and she was sure that the makeup was still on or else Felix would've said something, same for her gloves.

“And who is this?” He questioned, nodding his head towards the other blond wearing black in the room and Madam Amelie’s face lit up.

“Chloe!~” She called out and Chloe followed, her posture straight as she stood next to the matriarch of the Graham De Vanily family. Madam Amelie then placed both of her hands onto the younger blond’s shoulder, pulling her closer and beamed up at the taller man. “This is Chloe, the newest addition to the Graham De Vanily family.” she introduced. “Chloe, this is your uncle Gabriel and your cousin Adrien.” her hands pointing to each Agreste.

Chloe stepped forward and smiled before lightly bowing her head in greeting, cyan eyes meeting both green and blue ones. “Hello Uncle Gabriel, Cousin Adrien. It’s nice to finally meet you two.” her eyes turned towards Adrien and she noticed the rather familiar band on his hand and her smile turned a bit _off_ when she realized that she had seen it before. Her eyes flickered to his face and she realized that she'd once seen him too.

_(Another piece found and she noticed that everything was starting to click into place.)_


	4. {Interlude} In the Eyes of Adrien

Adrien learned to memorize faces.

How it worked, the way it moved, how it expressed itself.

Adrien learned to memorize faces.

At a young age, he didn't really think that it was that important, just something he had to learn for his modeling career because he always has to look good for the camera.

Now? 

It was important, oh so important. 

He knew a lot of Chloe's, it's what happens when you meet with your dad's connections and Chloe is a rather common name. 

He knew a lot of Chloe's but he only cared for **one.**

Chloe Bourgeois. 

Best friends since childhood, the one that stuck around even when Felix left, when his father started to disappear from his life and when his own mother _left._ She was there, an anchor in a way. 

Always constant, always there, always there to ground him to reality with her squeals, hugs and affection.

_("You! You're Adrien right?" Adrien nodded, confused from his seat staring at the other blond girl who looked rather mean with her narrowed eyes and tense posture. "Good! because we're friends now!"_

_Adrien stared at the finger pointed at him and he couldn't help but grin, head bobbing up and down in glee. This was his first friend!_

_"O- okay!")_

He didn't exactly… How can he say this? He was so _used_ to Chloe's presence, she was a constant in his life after all and when there's something constant in your life, you tend to forget that it was even _there_.

He missed her.

_("Chlo! You dun' have to be so mean!"_

_Chloe pouted, crossing her tiny arms across her chest as she glared at him._

_"She was being mean first! And mom always said to treat them just as bad!")_

He missed her so much

  
He didn't that how much until she was gone.

Chloe… she was complex, that he knew and he knew more when he was allowed to move into her school and in her class.

Chloe was mean, she was vindictive, she was a _bully._

Because that was all she was ever thought to be but she was getting _better,_ he could see it. Sure it was at a snail's pace and she was in no certain hurry but she was _getting_ there.

Chloe was normally an aggressive person, either its zero or over one thousand is what she used to say and this was seen in everything she had done.

Dad didn't give him a special birthday gift? Here was that basketball hoop you were eyeballing that one time we went to the mall!

Always wanted to skateboard but you can't go outside? Here is a skateboard ramp!

Oh, you have an ouchie? To the hospital you go! Nothing less for a friend of Chloe Bourgeois!

It was one of the reasons why he allowed her to literally hang off him sometimes, it was just a way of showing affection. She didn't mean anything malicious… it was just Chloe.

_("Gimme a kiss, Adrikins~" he remembered her teasing him during their sleepovers, she had a big shit-eating grin on her face when he paused the room com movie._

_"Ewww, don't call me that Chlo'," he stated with a shiver, a rather disgusted look on his face. "I don't want your cooties."_

_The grin got even wider and that's the day that dreaded nickname and an inside joke was cemented.)_

Chloe was all of that and more but she was his friend.

Chloe who kept literally hanging off him, a smile on her lips and happiness glittering in her eyes.

Chloe who is really awkward when it comes to trying to comfort someone. Hesitant in how to help but trying.

Chloe who just sits nearby, concern so obvious behind steel blue eyes watching him when he had gotten the news of his mother's disappearance.

Chloe who told him that she would always be there for him because what are friends for?

Chloe who lied.

Chloe who left.

Chloe who went missing because he was too busy with his _other_ friends.

Chloe who's smile would dim ever so slightly whenever he would brush her off so he could go and hang out with his _new_ friends, it's alright after all! They kept on hanging out, let him have some time for the others.

Chloe who would just huff and storm off, hiding jumbled emotions behind angered eyes as he watched, not bothering to look for her, not noticing.

Chloe who would start to distance herself, hugs now lesser, affection decreasing as the space and distance between then grew with each day passed.

Chloe who had such a large distance between them that she never returned after her second akumatization.

_(“Chlo?” Adrien’s smile was filled with panic as he pressed his phone against his ear. “Chlo’ is everything alright? You didn’t go to school today and you weren’t seen yesterday either…” his smile wilted when he didn’t get a reply not that he expected any, he was talking to her voicemail after all. “Just… just call when you can.”_

_Click.)_

Chloe who went missing for eight months, not returning a day after, not returning a week after or the month later

Chloe who left with no trace, left as if she wasn't missing, left as if she would come back, left like his _mom._

Chloe who taught him that everything and everyone is important, that he should cherish each and everyone he’s been with because you never know if they were going to leave too.

Chloe who… Is standing in front of him?

“Chloe~” his breath hitched at the back of his throat when he heard that name, he originally thought that he was seeing things when the other blond had entered but now? When she was standing in front of him? With that same slight tilt of the head, to the ‘polite’ smile on her face? Sure she may be a bit taller, got a haircut, a change of clothes with that shade of colour that he knew that she'd hate because it was too 'bland' and a bit too aloof but Adrien knew what he saw.

“Hello Uncle Gabriel, Cousin Adrien. It’s nice to finally meet you two.”

Adrien learned to memorized faces.

And he could recognize his childhood friend’s face **_anywhere._ **


	5. Plans

“Newest addition?” Gabriel repeated, his eyes widening for just a second before it shifted back to its normal furrow.

“Yes! Chloe was adopted into the family,” Amelie cheered, pinching said Chloe’s cheeks and smiling. Chloe just continued smiling as if she wasn’t bothered and she wasn’t, already used to such treatment.

“I see.” Gabriel nodded towards Nathalie. “I had thought that you had gotten a son and was going to make him bunk with Felix and Adrien. I seemed to have thought...” he glanced towards Chloe from the corner of his eye. “...Wrong.”

Amelie’s smile turned a bit cold and she shook her head with a laugh and a wave of her hand. “Oh no no _no!_ It’s quite alright Gabriel. Chloe has other business to attend anyway so it wasn’t like she was going to stay the night compared to us.” her face turned just a bit cold. “Just like we have some business to talk to as well.”

Gabriel didn’t answer for some time, his eyes searching for something before he nodded. 

“Very well, let’s take this to our study.” He turned to his son. “Adrien take Felix and Chloe to your room.”

“Yes, father.” Nodded Adrien with a smile before he turned to the two younger Graham De Vanily blonds and motioned his head to the stairs behind them. “Follow me.”

As they went up the stairs, Felix and Chloe glanced towards each other before over their shoulders where Gabriel and the matriarch of the Graham de Vanily talked for a short while before walking elsewhere.

_You take the lead,_ Chloe signed in BSL swiftly, looking elsewhere. _Business with the T-S-U-R-U-G-I family. I can’t stay long._

Felix nodded and they finally arrived at Adrien's room, both of them raising their brows when they noticed the amount of things he had, let's not even talk about the large windows on the other side of the room. Talk about giving your stalker a show, let's not even talk about the possible break-in. 

Adrien stepped in front of her probably going for a greeting and she purposely gave her right hand and a ‘casual’ smile. She needed to see if what she had seen in the corridor was true or was it her mind playing tricks on her.

“Hey, sorry for the stiff greeting… Adrien right? I’m Chloe or Lee, whichever you prefer.” She flourished a gloved hand, mentally urging him to grab it and he did. She felt a shock go down her spine when her fingers mutely brushed against the familiar ring and now she knew that what she saw wasn’t just her dragging up memories.

“Yeah! You can call me Adrien. It’s nice to finally meet you, Chloe.” His tone was a bit off but considering the date today, she brushed it off, he was probably annoyed that he had someone he didn't know being there for him. There was something familiar about his smile as they broke off allowing Felix to go and start his act, hug and all.

Chloe frowned contemplatively, staring at her hand for a few moments before bringing out her phone, already noticing that she had a few more minutes before she had to leave. 

“Felix, Adrien,” she called out, running a hand through her hair. The two blonds turned to her and she blinked when she realized just how similar the both of them looked, if it weren’t for how they smelled or the slight differences she could see if she could focus enough, she would bet that they can disguise as each other. She shook her phone and gave an ‘apologetic’ grin. “I have to go-” she nodded to the much more casual wearing blond. “-Let’s get to know each other more later.”

Adrien seemed to perk up, eyes wide and he stepped forwards, an anticipating smile on his face. “I can lead you outside if you would allow me.” He rubbed his neck and Chloe blinked, a bit confused before subtly glancing at Felix that stood behind the Agreste heir and even he looked confused before shrugging.

“Sure…?” Chloe turned on her heel, making her way to the door and opening it, already hearing the enthusiastic movement of the Agreste as he walked past her and started to lead the way.

Chloe looked at Felix one more time and they both nodded, the two then went on their separate ways. One who began searching around the room he was left in and the other observing her guide with keen eyes and a puzzle in mind.

____  
  
Now that he managed to look for a much longer time, Adrien knew that he wasn’t just seeing things.

The girl trailing behind him was definitely Chloe. Sure, she looks a whole different even act a whole different but he could always remember the face of his childhood friend and despite his happiness that she had finally resurfaced from wherever she went, one question rang in his head.

Why was she with Felix? Who’s family lived all the way in England, a whole country away.

His brows furrowed, remembering what happened at the entrance of the house.

_(“Yes! Chloe was adopted into the family,” Aunt Amelie cheered.)_

He grimaced, did she really hate her biological family that she allowed herself to legally get a new one? She was even acting like they didn’t know each other, she must’ve really hated her time here… Hated herself so much that she’d bleach her hair and even gain some muscle to try and distance herself from who she used to be.

He sighed, eyes a bit downcasted wondering how he hadn’t seen it all until it was all too late. The longing looks, the hesitant movements, it was all there. Chloe didn’t see that she would be missed, that’s why she left.

He’ll need to change that! She’s lived in Paris her whole life and believe it or not, he could see that people missed her. So he was going to show her! 

“Hey, Chloe…” He glanced towards the girl, a shaky smile on his face as he gave her a slightly concerned look. “Erm…” he rubbed his neck when he saw… Cyan eyes? Flick towards him, was she wearing contacts? He could see hints of her original blue eyes in them so she must be. His eyes narrowed slightly, nothing some light streaks on her cheeks, were those... scars? Or was he just seeing things? “Welcome to the family?” he continued, his face turning a bit red when she gave him an amused look from the corner of her eye, it was rather surreal that she was taller than him now.

“Thanks for the welcome, ‘Drien.” she placed her hands into her pockets, her lips tugging up at his weak attempt on starting a conversation.

“So…” he scratched his cheek, trying to find a topic to talk about. “How is it like in England?”

Chloe huffed, catching onto what he was doing, obvious with how she raised a brow and shook her head in amusement. An action she had always done when he tried to try and swindle something from her, the familiar action causing him to smile.

“How about we talk about Paris, yeah? I bet things have been rather interesting lately.”

A smile blooms on his face, already understanding the hidden context underneath her words. She wanted to know how everyone has been doing! He knew that Chloe always had a hard time expressing how she truly felt especially when it was something positive, obvious with how she hid it under harsh words or uninterested ones. So she didn’t fully hate her experience in Paris if she was asking how things were, which meant that he could convince her to stay and come back.

Determination filled him and he started babbling, explaining everything important that he remembered, trying to make her interested.

“There’s this bakery! They have the best sweets-” Chloe liked sweet after all, the chocolate kind. She’ll definitely seek it out, he even purposely left out the name, this would allow her to go towards him for information, that and the fact that she had an odd animosity with Marinette. With how busy he was in his objective, he wasn't able to catch sight of the flicker of resignation in her eyes or the wince that escaped the longer he talked.

Chloe was naturally a curious person, if he hyped something and kept it vague long enough, he’d bet that she’d seek it out and that’s what he wanted.

As they reached the gates, he gave a smile, rubbing a hand on the side of his hair. He couldn’t help but feel a bubble of worry grow in his stomach, wondering if he managed to convince her enough.

“Hey… do you perhaps want to join me after your business is done? I’m meeting with my friends later and I've always wanted to introduce my cousins.” He even added a bit of pleading in his eyes, knowing that she couldn’t resist them unless she really wanted too. He lied, he didn't have any plans for today but this was his chance! He should call them and ask to meet up.

Chloe hummed in contemplation, eyes not giving anything away and he nervously waited, feet shuffling lightly before she nodded, a shrug leaving her shoulder as she stepped out of the gate. At that motion he couldn’t help but feel so relieved that his knees nearly buckled over, fighting himself to not leap towards her and give her a hug for giving them a second chance.

“Only if I can bring a plus one,” was her answer that she had thrown over her shoulder.

His eyes widened and he enthusiastically nodded. “You won’t regret this Chloe! They’re very friendly so there wouldn’t be any problem!” 

She simply waved and started to walk away.

Once she was out of sight, he couldn’t stop himself from cheering, a wide grin on his face.

He’ll definitely prove that coming to Paris isn’t a bad idea. After that, he’ll be able to convince her that staying isn’t a bad idea either!


	6. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, that Kagami/Chloe tag ain't for shits and giggles lmao

The moment Chloe was far away from the estate, she couldn’t help but grimace as a headache rang through her head, her ‘relaxed’ smile dropping almost immediately as she fiddled with the extended baton that hung on the side of her belt.

Her eyes narrowed, rubbing a gloved hand on her brow. Her headache got worse as she remembered what she had just agreed to do.

Did she really agree to go hang out with people she didn't know? 

Troublesome but considering the fact that she was going to stay in Paris for a while, it wouldn't be a bad idea to make connections.

She pulled out her phone, fingers swift and smooth as she unlocked it and taped onto a caller ID.

It rang a few times and Chloe waited by a wall, watching random passerby's walk and talk like normal. Her dark clothing making her stand out a bit especially with her hair but most people seem to be a bit wary before continuing on her day once they notice that she didn't do anything else.

She couldn't help but feel… _lost_ for some unreasonable reason. Her eyes staring at her ring finger, remembering the almost inauspicious band the Agreste son wore. The hand curled into a fist, the bare finger pinging in longing.

_《This is Tsurugi Kagami speaking, how may I help you?》_ It seems the shorter girl was still as polite as ever and considering that she hadn’t greeted her with her name, meant that she had called when she was busy.

Chloe snapped to attention the moment she heard someone answer, pressing the phone against her ear as she pushed herself off the wall.

"Hello there Tsu-chan," she started, a smile growing on her face. Already making her way to the Tsurugi Estate. "Miss me?"

_《Ah… Lee-San.》_ The girl seemed surprised, obvious with the slight change in tone. _《What can i do for you?》_

“Are you free?” Chloe turned the corner, eyes glinting. “Atleast, free sometime in the afternoon.”

Before the girl could answer, someone else called out and a bit of shuffling happened, the sounds of someone opening the door and hush talking was heard. Chloe didn’t bother to try and listen in, already knowing her answer.

What she got caused her lips to pull up into a grin.  
  


_《Will you be able to come over first? My Mother would like to speak to you.》_

  
  


* * *

  
  


Chloe Graham De Vanily, the newest addition to the Graham De Vanily family was a mystery.

Stories of her depend really, however, most of them were rather focused on her unknown history that ranged from being kidnapped to being tortured and rescued or some kind of child assassin like she was on her way to be a hero/villain.

(Let’s ignore the fact that she actually has the power to destroy anything she touches if she wills it enough, talk about the ideal supervillain power. The public doesn’t know that and she’d like to keep it that way.)

Chloe couldn't blame them, blond hair that looked nearly white at her age isn't normal and the other way of getting to that shade is… _rather_ concerning. Then there was the fact that she did literally crash into the Graham De Vanily estate filled with cuts, burns and bruises.

She was also Felix's unofficial bodyguard so that must've indicated that she had some experience with violence which was obvious with how she dealt with any threat people had with Felix’s life.

Who she was wasn't exactly well known, the Graham De Vanily family are rather private after all. All the public knew was that she was adopted this year, that the family was fond of her, some basic information like her age, height, etc…. and that she had a mysterious and 'shady' background and nothing more.

It was expected that she'd be met with some kind of hostility and suspicion.

Especially from a parent of a family like the Tsurugi.

So here she sat, in the seiza position and a smile on her face as she tried to convince the Tsurugi Matriarch that sat across from her that _'No, she is not a delinquent like the rumours like to convey._ ' and _'Yes, my intentions with her daughter are pure.'_ This went on for the past hour, at least an hour and a half if she were to be exact. She didn't know, sense of time was something she rather lacked much to her dismay. It was one of the reasons she had an alarm and calendar for anything special.

"As I've last stated," Chloe took a sip of her drink and placed it down."It is simply an outing with friends and since the only one I know in Paris other than acquaintances and family is Tsu-Chan… i decided to kill two birds with one stone and meet more people while hanging with Kaga-Chan.”

The brows of one Tsurugi Tomoe furrowed before one rose, she then glanced towards her daughter’s direction who was trying in vain to try and look serious because her mother somehow had the ability to sniff out her emotions and how she acted despite the fact that she was blind and therefore didn’t have the ability to see.

They didn’t know how and It was still a mystery to this day.

“Do you know the number of different nicknames you have given my daughter in the past hour?” she suddenly started causing Chloe to blink.

“No…?” Chloe replied, confused, it wasn’t like she kept count. It was just something she usually had done, an action of endearment so to speak. “It’s just something I do usually,” an embarrassed look crossed her face as her hands gripped the cup in front of her. She wasn't embarrassed about alot of things but the way she acts kind of made her feel a bit abashed, especially something as childish as something like several nicknames. Madam Amelie would constantly tease her for it, saying how adorable it is as Felix watched in the side with amused eyes. “It’s a habit I suppose, it isn’t meant to be disrespectful if that’s what you’re thinking. Kagami just turns this adorable shade of red whenever I add the suffix and it stuck.” She ducked her head. "I apologize if i had accidentally insulted you."

Tomoe hummed, taking a sip of her own cup and the three of them sat in silence as the matriarch continued to drink her tea. Kagami and Chloe glanced at each other, the shorter girl simply stared back, a hint of confusion in her eyes and Chloe got that as a sign that she was doing a good job.

The cup clinked as it was placed on the table and Tomoe stood up from her sitting position, patting down her clothes and nodded. “You will get your answer after me and my daughter have spoken to each other, please leave the room for our privacy.”

Chloe nodded, standing up and silently leaving the room, giving Kagami a glance from the corner of her eye when she reached the door. The shorter girl nodded and with that, the blond exited the room and shut the door behind her leaving the mother and daughter in the room.

Silence prevailed for a few moments and Kagami wondered if she was going to be denied.

“So that is the girl who had taken an interest in you all those months ago,” the mother started before tilting her head slightly in contemplation. “The bodyguard?” She remembered the described blond vividly, she was the one who had stepped up and asked for her daughter right in front of her all that months ago. She could respect the audacity since even the Agreste boy wouldn’t have done so with such confidence, most people who had met both of them at once would’ve cowered even slightly.

“Yes mother, the bodyguard.”

“...I supposed it wasn’t a bad choice, someone of her calibre isn’t that bad and considering just who she is...” she nodded. “I approve.” She turned on her heel, using her bokken as a walking stick and waved over her shoulder. “You may go now Kagami. You know what time to come home, yes?”

Kagami’s eyes widened, mouth slightly agape in shock. Sure her mother had been a bit lenient lately but she was still as strict as ever especially over abrupt events. She didn’t have time to think more about it though, not wanting her mother to take it back since she hadn’t given her answer yet.

“Y-yes!” she bowed slightly in gratitude, her lips pulling up into a smile. “You wouldn’t regret this decision Mother, I swear.”

“I better not. Stay safe Kagami, inform me if anything comes up.”

Said daughter was already swiftly making her way towards the door, excitement in her veins.  
  


“Yes, mother!”


	7. Blue

She was gone for at least half an hour or an hour at most and in that time, Felix managed to get three -Three!- akumas on his dumb ass. Her brow twitched, an irritated look crossing her face as she stared at the red blur running and vaulting through the rooftops who had obviously taken her disguised brother who had decided to cosplay as Adrien for the hour then her brow twitched once more when she saw the three akumas jump after them.

Chloe sighed, glancing at an amused Kagami apologetically. Sometimes being a bodyguard sucked, always having to deal with the eccentricity of the Graham De Vanily family.

“What did he do this time?” She grumbled beneath her breath, rubbing a gloved hand on her brow. This whole thing was supposed to be a simple grab and steal mission, so why did he have to go and include a bunch of magical villains while he’s at it? Didn’t he know how that is to deal with? Especially when she’s trying to not showcase her own magic?

Then she remembered just who she was talking about and her brow twitched.

This was Felix, Felix Graham De Vanily who is a dramatic dickweed. So, of course, he’d do whatever he wanted if it meant he could get what he wanted.

(Ignoring the fact that she does the same thing because she’s not talking about herself, the focus is on Felix after all.)

“By your reaction, that would be your brother… _Felix_ right?” Kaga-Chan commented from her side, Chloe just exhaled roughly and nodded. What a great first impression, brother. Way to go.

She straightened herself, going into her ‘work’ mode as she wiped at her coat with a hand. “My apologies Tsu-Chan but it seems that I’d have to go and do my job.” she ran a hand through her hair, the small gell allowing her to keep her bangs and far away from her face. Getting blinded in a fight because of a piece of hair was embarrassing, it was one of the reasons why she had decided to get an undercut after all. With how busy she was in preparing herself for a fight, she wasn’t able to notice Kagami staring with as much subtlety as a brick to a window. “Give me a few moments, i’ll try to make this whole thing quick.” 

“Shouldn’t you be going already?” Gami-Chan offhandedly stated as cyan eyes met onyx ones and Chloe realised just how dilated the shorter girl was, a hint of worry struck her especially when she noticed that the girl was turning a bit red perhaps in anger? She’d have to change that. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Chloe gave a smile and messed with Mi-Chan’s locks, her lips pulling up to a grin when the owner of the hair just huffed and continued to stare, the sight somehow amusing to her as she shrugged off her jacket and draped it over the fencer’s shoulder. “How about I make it up to you when I come back? Before we meet up with the others? I heard about this bakery that has the best kind of chocolate…” A wink and her hand went towards the girl’s chin, pushing it up slightly. “Although I hope it isn’t as sweet as you or else I'll have to gobble them all up.”

This earned her a shove to the stomach, causing Chloe to bark out a laugh and shake her head.

“So mean~” She whined as Kagami glanced away, the girl pointing at the rooftops where her kidnapped brother went. The girl’s ears obviously red and Chloe winced, maybe she shouldn’t have flirted because it seemed to have caused the girl to be even madder. 

“Go.”

“Right right- I’ll see you in a few minutes, Ma Cherie!” That was how the french do it, right? She wasn’t able to think further as she quickly scaled the nearest building, eyes narrowing and core tensed as she pulled herself up and into the roof. She didn’t have time to think of such trivial things.

Her fists clenched and she mentally reached deep into herself, searching for two specific feelings that thrummed in her veins. It didn’t take much time, this wasn’t the first time she had done so after all. She reached for something, a feeling she always had within her and it thrummed in excitement, probably thirsting for a fight. She searched even more. Finally able to find the other feeling, the feeling that was dark, corrosive energy. She nodded and willed the two energy’s together. 

_“Unify,”_ she muttered. She didn’t flinch as she vaulted from roof to roof, she didn’t finch a headache rang through her head as they merged and suddenly, she was _more._

_She was more than just Chloe Graham De Vanily, she wasn’t a mere human. Not anymore._

The transformation was painful, as always and she normally wouldn’t do this but she was fighting against magic, it’s better to overestimate than underestimate and die. Her nose picked up Felix’s scent along with… blood? Her lips pulled back into a snarl showcasing gleaming and sharp teeth, ready to rip and tear through her enemies. Her hands to her elbows pulsed and darkened, almost as dark as her Cataclysm and with every movement seemed to pulse with barely controlled power. 

She couldn’t help but let out a growl of annoyance when her sleeves that covered the corrosive skin peeled and disintegrated away, if it weren’t for her control over the ability she’d bet that she’d have to fight shirtless.

Similar burning came across her upper face and she felt something scratch across her cheeks, she didn’t need to look at the mirror to know that it was just as dark as the corrupted skin on her arms. Her eyes narrowed as her eyesight was suddenly enhanced, the first time this happened, she passed out from sensory overload now? She just had to learn to ignore the tiny things.

Any remaining magic that her body couldn't handle seeped out of her skin to form a tail at the base of her back, she didn't need to brush a hand against the top of her head to feel the wisps of magic forming a shape similar to that of a cat's.

She pounced from roof to roof, not bothering to go biped but instead settled to run with the help of her hands, her form a black blur to anyone watching.

“Can you hear me Hawkmoth!?” she heard someone shout from far away, in the opposite direction she was going towards. It was similar to Adrien’s if it weren’t for the fact that it was a tinge deeper, not really noticeable unless you really focus on it. “You want Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous don’t you!?”

Her eyes narrowed and now knowing where her target was, she immediately turned towards it, vaulting over streets and once she was close enough to see her dumbass charge standing on the roof sounding like a cliche villain, she couldn’t help but wonder what she was going to do. 

She got her answer in a few seconds when he was pushed off the ledge of the roof by a baton?- What in Tartarus!?

She growled, kicking herself off the roof, even breaking a few tiles as she reached towards her charge. As one hand finally gripped onto his shirt just before he could hit the sidewalk and become a human paste, she charged her power into her free hand and slammed it onto the glass window, almost immediately the frame and glass turned into dust as the both of them rolled into the room. Her eyes flicked to the side, hearing something thunk against the wall beside them, luckily she managed to easily dodge it as they unceremoniously entered the room.

She could hear the tablet falling with him smashed onto the ground and she couldn’t help but be a bit annoyed, realizing just how close Felix could’ve been like that too. 

“Gah- Lee!” sputtered Felix, eyes wide from his spot on the floor.

**“Shush, Felix,”** she ordered, pushing herself up. **“I’m not in the mood to deal with your complaints, stay and i’ll deal with them.”** Reckless asshat, she didn’t immediately come because she knew that he could handle himself, the recent situation clearly showed that she knew wrong.

“Chat! Where’s Felix!? I was supposed to catch him-” someone called out from above, probably the rooftop. The one who _did_ this. “He’s not an illusion right?” 

“What?- Absolutely not milady!” another reassured, the person’s partner perhaps? Chloe started to make her way to the window, swinging a leg out of the hole and started to clamber out.

“Wait! Lee! Don't do it!” called out Felix, scrambling to his feet but a narrow of her eye caused him to freeze.

**“Watch me.”**

Then she popped her head out, eyes narrowing as she pushed herself off the hole and grasped at another ledge, quickly scaling the side of the building not giving the person who had done this the time of day to suddenly expect a black blur rushing towards them.

As she hauled herself onto the roof, she expected a lot of things as her shoes slammed onto concrete. She expected a fight, one engaging enough that she wouldn't leave them as dust in the end. She expected to be bombarded with magic, one powerful enough that she’d need to actually go all out.

She never expected to meet blue eyes of….

**_(....Marinette?...)_ **


	8. {Interlude} In the Eyes of Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Casual mention of killing oneself. 
> 
> I don't know if i actually have to put it here but its better to be safe than sorry.

Felix hates people who dare harm or take things from his family.

He hates feeling inadequate.

He also hates girls with blue eyes and the name Marinette.

Most people would claim that those last two traits were frighteningly specific and as such, he was simply being petty, that or he was holding a grudge.

He would deny, a frown on his face. That hatred isn't something that bursted out of nowhere, no matter what anyone said. 

It started with simple curiosity. 

There was this girl, Chloe. Someone who literally crashed into his life and his garden.

She had amnesia, as expected with the amount of injuries she earned. He originally thought that the girl was dead, with how bloody she was but she miraculously managed to live on and recover in a short amount of time.

She knew how to write, how to talk but she didn’t know anything about herself and her surroundings. 

But you wanna know what she did remember? This girl named Marinette, with the most ‘prettiest’ blue eyes.

Do you understand where he’s going with this?

He was curious, out of all the things this girl could remember, she had to remember this girl’s first name and even her personality but nothing about her physical attributes that could pinpoint a specific person.

It was as if a part of her was blocking a memory of such a person from her mind.

He began to wonder just what was so special about this… _Marinette._ Was she indeed some lost love from a past she didn’t remember? Star-crossed lovers?

He didn’t know and he didn’t really care.

That is until Chloe decided to actually make him care, with her curiosity and morbid thoughts. Simple acquaintances due to a job turned friendship that soon turned a family-like bond, his mom finally smiling like she used too at the sight of their banter. Once awkward talking with no idea on what to talk about to Chloe comfortably joking that since she was taller, she was older. 

He just needed to remind her what being the eldest of the Graham De Vanily would entail and she would begrudgingly resign her title into his hands to which he would subtly jab at her.

He was happy, they were happy. He may have lost a dad but he still had a mom and a sibling. Not a picture-perfect family, each of them had their own problems. They were fractured, cracking and chipping but that was why they had each other in the first place.

He always knew that Chloe would want to remember her past, she took up drawing just to remember this… _Marinette’s_ face despite knowing almost nothing about this girl. 

But he couldn’t help but wonder why she couldn’t simply be content with them, were they not enough? They had money, memories and a lovely livelihood. So why would she continue to go after some girl who might not even remember her.

He had once asked her about this Marinette, a few weeks into her stay.

_“What would you do if you were to meet this Marinette of yours?” He curiously questioned, a brow raised._

He had done it to start a conversation, not really thinking too deep in her answer. His mom always told him to go and get along with their newest resident and so he did so.

_“Protect her of course!” Was her cheery reply, grin on her face._

_“I see.” With that, silence prevailed and Felix knocked onto his head to try and find another topic. “Say, what do you think of magic?”_

Protect? Is that it? He had thought before he shrugged, continuing on his life. Then the file of his cousin, Adrien Agreste dropped into his hand a few months later and he couldn’t help but freeze at a familiar name that was seen on his page. The fact that she was frighteningly similar to his sister’s drawings didn’t make it better.

He had then asked once again, a few hours before their departure to Paris. His hands fiddling with each other.

He knew how much Chloe depended on this Marinette, knew that this blue eye’d beaut was the one that helped his sister through her identity crisis. So he would tentatively ask, wondering what she would do if she were to finally meet her beloved.

_“Hey… Lee. What would you do after you meet this beloved of yours?”_

_She perked up from her spot, a curious look on her as she tilted her head.“Eh? Hadn’t i already told you this?” She replied, blue eyes meeting his as she pursed her lips. Felix shook his head, wanting to know how she would answer now. Her brows furrowed and she hummed, leaning on the board of her bed. “Well... I’ll have to get close to her! Then protect her! Keep her safe and all that.”_

_“Then what would you do after that? When she’s completely safe?” He continued, eyes staring into his hands before they occasionally flicker up to Chloe._

_“What am I going to do after that…?” he heard her mutter and he watched as she rubbed her chin._

_Would she run away with this girl? Would she leave like his dad? Would she abandon them-_

_A grin appeared on her face, fingers snapping as she pointed at Felix, completely unbothered by the other words spilling out of her lips. “Well, I'll just finish myself off then!”_

_“W- what?” Felix sputtered, pushing himself up from the chair. Horror appearing on his face, completely caught off guard by what the other blond had just said._

  
_  
“Yeah!” She nodded, continuing as if nothing was wrong with what she had just said. Ignorant to the complete mortification that he was feeling. “If she’s completely safe, that means that i have no use and you know what happens to useless things!”_

_At that moment, Felix felt like someone had punched him in the gut. His brain trying to comprehend what he had just heard. Just the way she had just said it so casually made his mind reel and the urge to hurl began to build up._

_An awkward look crossed his face as he came close. “Care to repeat that? What do you mean by- by..." He gulped, forcing the words out of his lips "...Finishing yourself off?”_

_“Well… Exactly that!” A chuckle escaped Chloe, grin still on. “I’ll kill myself!”_

Felix knew, then and there that he had developed a hatred for a certain type of girl. 

A girl with blue eyes and the name _Marinette._

So when this girl with the same name, who also just so happens to have the same blue eyes decided to go and confess her love to his cousin through a silly video. He couldn’t help the sneer that appeared on his face.

**_“Pathetic…”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redid the chapter, sorry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://dawritingdragon.tumblr.com) It has drawings, probaly some sneak peaks and you can ask me anything. Not like i have anything else to do.


End file.
